1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning system including a cleaning implement having a handle and a fluid dispenser that can be removably attached to the handle of the cleaning implement. When a user wishes to spray fluid from the fluid dispenser onto a surface being cleaned, the user can remove the attachable dispenser from the handle. After spraying fluid onto the surface being cleaned, the attachable dispenser can be reattached to the handle of the cleaning implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
One common floor cleaning system includes a rigid, elongated handle having a proximal end and a distal end. A hand grip is often provided at the proximal end of the handle, while a mop head is typically attached at the distal end of the handle. Typically, mop heads have a removable sponge or other type absorbent pad. In one common use, the mop head is dipped into a bucket containing a cleaning formula and the pad is moved over a floor to clean the floor. This process necessitates the use of a separate bucket.
What is needed therefore is a hand-held cleaning system with an on-board, disposable, rechargeable and/or replaceable fluid dispenser that can apply a cleaning fluid to a surface being cleaned.